Saltwater Room
by dayyssi
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Owl City SaltWater Room Tell me, do you wish we'd fall in love? –Kyungsoo We need time, Only time -Kris Kris x Kyungsoo [KrisSoo] slight Chanyeol x Kyungsoo [Chansoo] Review please


**Saltwater Room**

Author : Day

Genre : masih bingung genre -_- romantic/? Angst/?

Cast : Kris Soo / Kris x Kyungsoo slighT Chanyeol x Kyungsoo [This Crackpair story]

**Disclaimer**

This is author fiction story. IT'S YAOI ! DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE IT!

Cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan. The story is mine

IF WANT TO COPAS (COPY PASTE) WITH CR JUSEYO

DON'T BE PLAGIATORS AND DON'T BE SILENT READER

Please Coment

**Summary**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Owl City SaltWater Room**

_Tell me, __do you wish we'd fall in love?_ **–Kyungsoo | **_We need time, Only time_ -Kris

.

.

.

.

.

Kris membuka matanya saat ini, dari kejauhan, dia melihat sosok mungil sedang berjalan di sekitar pantai. Ia melihat sosok mungil tersebut dengan raut yang sangat amat sedih.

Kris menatapnya dalam dan sendu. Ia melihat sosok mungil tersebut berjalan tanpa beralaskan kaki dan terlihat jauh menatap ke arah langit yang sudah nampak sangat gelap, tanpa adanya bintang ataupun bulan yang biasa menghiasi.

Kris menyadari, bahwa makin lama hari semakin gelap. Ia mengernyit heran, ketika sosok mungil tersebut berjalan memasuki air laut yang sangat amat dingin. Kris ingin berlari, tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat ia tak bisa berlari.

Sosok tersebut menoleh sekilas kepada Kris dan tersenyum dengan sendu, ia mulai menenggelamkan dirinya hingga sebatas leher.

"Tidak…. Tidak… Kumohon…. Jangan masuk terlalu dalam…" Teriak Kris dari kejauhan.

Sosok tersebut hanya tersenyum menanggapi teriakan Kris yang terlampau menggema di pantai yang sesunyi itu. makin lama sosok tersebut menenggelamkan dirinya makin dalam, hingga ia menghilang ditelan luapan air.

"Tidak….. Kyungsooo !" Teriak Kris bersamaan dengan terbangunnya ia dari ranjangnya.

Peluh memenuhi kaos putih pemberian sosok tersebut, Kyungsoo namanya.

Kris secara perlahan mengatur nafasnya yang menggebu – gebu.

_Untung saja hanya mimpi_, katanya dalam hati. Sejujurnya ia mencemaskan Kyungsoo saat ini. Dengan gusar ia membuang selimutnya keatas lantai. Dan ia berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan peluh yang ada dalam tubuh tegap nan tegasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bathup, dia merasa sangat lelah.

Hingga tak terasa, kini ia terbangun, menggunakan sebuat kemeja putih serta celana hitam. Ia tak tahu sekarang berada dimana. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan cat putih. Ia tak sengaja mengusap dinding rumah tersebut, dan sebuah kristal kecil jatuh dari dinding tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menjilat tangannya dan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat asin di tangannya. Kris dengan segera membersihkan tangannya dengan kemejanya itu. lalu, ia pun berjalan – jalan melihat apa yang ada diruangan itu. ia mendapati sebuah lorong,

Kris mengikuti lorong tersebut, tiba – tiba bulu kuduknya meremang, ia mendengarkan suara isak tangis pilu dari ujung lorong tersebut, Kris ingin kembali, tapi hati dan batinnya mengatakan ia harus kesana. Ia seperti mengenali suara tersebut. Suara tangisan itu, sungguh tidak asing bagi Kris.

Kris berjalan, menyusuri lorong tersebut dengan penuh hati – hati. Ia bertemu sosok mungil yang ia rindu sedang meringkuk di ujung lorong.

Kris segera berlari dan mendekap sosok mungil itu. sosok tersebut terkejut dan kaget, ia menghentikan isak tangisnya dan menatap kaget sosok yang mendekapnya.

"K..kr..kris?" katanya sambil terisak.

"Ya… ini aku Kyungsoo. Bersabarlah…" kata Kris

"Sampai kapan Kris? Sampai kapan aku menunggumu? Aku mulai meragukanmu Wu…" Kata Kyungsoo terisak. Isaknya memilukan hati Kris.

"Tunggulah aku… kita hanya membutuhkan waktu Soo… We need time, Only time" Kris mendekap Kyungsoo erat, seakan enggan untuk melepas Kyungsoo.

"Kau jahat Wu… tak tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu? Saat kau dan aku berpisah untuk uangmu, aku merasa tak dirumah Wu. Rumah tiada arti bagiku Wu." Kyungsoo berkata tertatih – tatih sambil mengstabilkan deru nafasnya dan mulai menghentikan isak tangisnya.

"A-a-aku…." Nafas Kris tercekat.

Ia mengerti kesakitan Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia merasakan sesak yang amat dalam, setetes krystal bening ditahannya untuk jatuh diatas kasihnya saat ini. Ia harus kuat. Untuk Kyungsoo.. dia akan melakukan apapun.

"Sekarang kau putuskan Wu. Kita hentikan atau teruskan." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin nan menusuk. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan berkata seperti ini.

Kris hanya terdiam. Tak sanggup menjawab. Ia tercengang melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Kris terbawa akan lamunannya jika ia hidup tanpa Kyungsoo. Dan secara tiba – tiba, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh kekar Kris, dan berlari menyusuri lorong. Sebelum berlari Kyungsoo berkata

"Aku membencimu tuan Angkuh nan Sombong. Aku sangat membencimu. Dan sialnya, aku terlalu jatuh terlalu dalam pada sangkarmu Wu. Jika kau ingin kita bersama, pulanglah Wu. Jika tidak, lusa kau akan mendapatkan undangan pernikahanku dengan Tuan Park."

Kris kaget, ia melihat Kyungsoo berlari, Ia hendak mengejar Kyungsoo, dan ia tersandung sebuah batu dan kepalanya terbentur.

.

.

.

Kris terbangun dari mimpi sialnya. Tidak mungkin jika Kyungsoo mendatanginya lewat mimpi konyol. Kris segera keluar dari Bathup dan melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat handphonenya yang sedari tadi bergetar.

.

.

.

**Baby Calling**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Kris mulai bersikap was – was. Ia mengangkat telfonnya dan mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang serak.

"Anyeong…"

"Ne Anyeong…"

"Wu.. a- … a.. aku akan menikah lusa. Datanglah dan pulanglah ke Korea." Kata Kyungsoo terbata. Ia seperti akan menangis. Kris merasakan sesak yang amat dalam. Bulir – bulir krystal bening yang lama tak ia keluarkan lolos sudah. Mengambil nafas yang panjang,

ia berkata.

"Aku usahakan."

Dan ia langsung memutus sambungan telefonnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kris berjalan menuju lemarinya. Dengan langkah yang tertatih – tatih. Ia segera menggenakan satu stel pakaian couple yang dulu pernah dibelinya dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur, dan mengambil sebuah pigura indah yang terpajang selalu di meja nakas. Ia memeluk, dan menciumi sosok di pigura tersebut sambil menangis tersedu – sedu. Dan tak lama ia terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-At Weeding Kyungsoo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap lemah altar didepannya. Ayahnya, menggandeng tangannya. Ia tidak merasa istimewa di hari pernikahannya yang seharusnya ia berbahagia. Ia menoleh menuju ke arah penonton. Ia mengharap sosok tersebut disana, menghalaunya, dan mendekapnya, menggagalkan segala rencana memuakkan keluarganya. Ia menatap kebelakang. Ia kembali menitikkan air matanya, untuk kesekian kalinya. Untuk seorang Kris Wu.

.

.

.

.

"Wu….. Tell me, do you wish we'd fall in love?" Kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wu….. I wish you were here." Kata Kyungsoo menggandeng sang calon suami, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE INI FF ABSURD APA ASTAGA. GUE KENAPA BIKIN CERITA INI. ASDFGHJKL =_=. LAGI UKK NIH, DOAIN YA. GARA – GARA TADI DAY DISEKOLAH NGERJAIN FISIKA NGE BLANK DAN GATAU APA – APA TENTANG RUMUS. DAY ISENG – ISENG BUAT INI FF DI KERTAS. SEBENERNYA DAY UDAH LAMA PEN NULIS. TAPI TAPI TAPI…. MASALAH WAKTU. AING POTEK… POKOKNYA TETEP BACA FF INI, DAN NANTIKAN LANJUTAN KISAH NYA 3

.

.

.

.

**MAKASIH BUAT PEMBACA FF INI, SILENT RIDER, FAVORITE, REVIEW, FOLLOWER JUGA. SAYA SANGAT AMAT SENANG BISA MEMBAGI KARYA SAYA KEPADA READER SEMUA. SEMOGA ANDA SUKA KEPADA FF SAYA. GOMAWO /BOW/ **

**Review PLEASE. Review kalian sangat membantu saya dalam melanjutkan karya – karya saya ^^ **

**Don't forget to read my another fanfiction ! Anyeong~ **


End file.
